The Circling Wind
by SimpleSimon
Summary: AU fic set in the Wild West with some characters you may find familiar...
1. Chapter 1

**The Circling Wind**

The chair creaking in protest, Johnny tipped it further back onto it's rear legs as his boots thudded onto the desktop. Crossing his ankles, he admired his handiwork while he returned the polishing cloths and their box back into the bottom drawer. Bringing the badge into the shaft of early morning sunlight, he enjoyed the bright gleam of the metalwork as his thumb traced the word 'Sheriff'.

He sighed contentedly, then laughed aloud when a rumble of complaint echoed from his empty stomach. This morning there had been no time for breakfast. Before dawn he had slipped silently out the door, careful not to rouse his sleeping family. There was much to organise with no room for error. The Salazars were far too evil for complacency.

Two days ago Ramon Salazar had escaped injury when thrown from his horse, but unused to walking, he had soon helped himself to a mount from Billy Buchanan's homestead. Captured red handed and brought into Victory, a quick hanging would usually have followed. However Johnny had recognised the bandito from an old Wanted poster, his crimes; murder, horse stealing, slave trading. With a $100 reward on his head Ramon would need to be transferred to the County Court in Catlin where a fair trial would be conducted and only then would he be hanged. Justice had finally come to the West.

Although Catlin was only a day's march away the transfer was potentially hazardous. There were no water stops for the entire 30 miles and in the hot summer sun any delay could prove fatal. Salazar's brother Hector might attempt a rescue of his brother and if that wasn't enough, just ten days ago a nearby wagon train had been attacked. It looked like the work of the Apache and although the attackers had been rebuffed with no one hurt, it rekindled memories of earlier Indian atrocities. Taking all this into consideration, Johnny determined the best course of action was night travel. The heat would be less severe, the Apache safely encamped and hopefully Hector would remain unaware. A full moon tonight was perfect timing, the situation looked positive.

Picking up his list he again scanned down the row of names, content with what he saw. Tony of course would be coming. Always ready for an adventure, he was as welcome for his quick wit as his quick trigger finger, Johnny was grateful to have his best friend at his side again. Rancher Billy Buchanan was a good man, calm and practical, they were lucky to have him. The young kid from the livery stable, Adam, was hard working and keen to prove himself. He was hoping to be made deputy should the budget for a new recruit be approved. Edgar Stiles from the General Merchant Store was a new arrival in town so Johnny didn't yet know his worth, but the extra firepower might come in handy. The Reverand would also accompany them. Catlin's Minister had recently passed away so on this visit Rev. Chappelle would preform a wedding ceremony, a funeral and two christenings.

Hopefully five men and Johnny would be enough manpower to transport the prisoner. Looking at the list again, Johnny's eyes were drawn to the top of the page and he wondered where Wolf was. He hadn't been seen for several days and would make a welcome addition to the group.

Picking up the badge, he went to pin it on his vest but stabbed his thumb by accident and so sucked on it while waiting for the bleeding to stop. With a gust of wind the door crashed open and then slammed closed, the usual arrival of Michelle.

"So this is what you do in your office all day, sit and suck your thumb," she laughed.

"No, I pricked it." Hoping for some sympathy he squeezed the tip, making it begin to bleed again before holding it up for inspection.

"Poor baby," Michelle crooned as she expertly drew his thumb into her mouth and began to suck. Unable to continue while laughing, she dabbed the wound with her handkerchief, pinned his badge in place, then leaned in for a kiss. "I missed you this morning... and," she continued, pointing to the covered dish she had placed on his desk, "You missed breakfast."

"Thanks honey." Kissing her, he peeked under the muslin cover. Bacon, eggs and pancakes, his stomach gurgled in delight. "Will you join me?" he asked as he began on one of the pancakes.

"No, I can't, I promised Nina I'd help her select colours for the baby's room. Tony has finally agreed to paint their place above the saloon but they can't decide on colours for the nursery. What do you think about yellow?"

"I'm sure whatever you two decide will be great. Thanks for the breakfast, I'll be home later for a rest before leaving."

"Okay dear," Michelle absently kissed the top of his head as she ran colours through her mind. "Oh by the way, I know you're busy today but Kimberly has something special to ask you. It's important to her, so please... just try to be understanding, okay dear?"

"Okay dear," he echoed as he mopped up the last of the egg yolk with some pancake. He wondered what Kimberly wanted. Probably a new dress for next week's church Supper Dance. Well, he didn't see why not, she hadn't had a new one all year and he had noticed her old one was getting a bit snug. Hard as it was to face, his little girl was now a woman. She would turn 18 next month and Johnny tried not to think of her mother, dead and buried all these years. Thankfully Michelle had proven an excellent stepmother to her, their bond very strong.

Johnny watched through the window as Michelle and Nina came out of the saloon, the double doors flapping behind them. Taking her arm, Michelle helped the heavily pregnant Nina down the two steps into the street where they turned their back on him to gaze up at the top floor of the saloon. Johnny wondered if Tony knew Nina was planning to paint the outside of the building as well as the inside. It was a large building, the upstairs divided into two. Tony and Nina had their private quarters in the rear, while the front was part hotel, part brothel. Michelle used to work there before marrying Johnny and Nina had also had a short stint there before moving in with Tony. The latest girl Audrey appeared quite popular, though personally he preferred a few more curves on a woman. Like his Michelle, now she was perfection.

Another crash at the door and it was Kimberly, all smiles. Her blonde hair was held back in a ribbon but tendrils had worked free and they danced around her head like a halo.

Johnny smiled at her happiness and rose to greet her, her hands warm in his. Giving him her best smile, she said, "Papa, I know you're busy, but I've something important to ask you."


	2. Chapter 2

She paused and looked away, hesitant to continue. Johnny saw her nervous flush and took her hands back into his, noticing they had suddenly become chilled. Rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands he gave a squeeze of encouragement. "It's fine Honey, you can have the new dress for the church dance. The stagecoach was in yesterday, I'm sure the General Store has some new fabrics."

His smile faded as he saw she was still looking away. "Was there something else you wanted?, he asked, his head tilting in puzzlement at her unaccustomed reticence.

Leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Papa, thank you for the dress." Taking a deep breath, she continued quietly, "Papa, this year the Supper Dance is ladies choice where we get to invite our partner… I want to ask someone special to me, but Michelle said I should let you know before I do."

Unable to stop beaming at the realisation that his daughter had a beau, he ran several names through his mind as he asked, "And who's the lucky young man?"

Taking a deep breath, she continued quietly, "Papa, I want to ask Wolf as my partner."

"Wolf!" Unsure, thinking he had misheard, he repeated, "Wolf?"

Nodding, his daughter remained silent.

"Honey, he's... they... we… we don't socialise with them. We're different cultures. Damnit Kimberly, he's an Indian!"

"But he's also English Papa, he's only half Indian and I like him... Papa, I care for him."

"You care for him?" he thundered. "You don't even know him." But he could see by her sudden flush that perhaps this wasn't true.

Controlling his temper, he tried to sound regretful. "Honey look, I'm sorry, but it's just not possible, not right now with all the Indian unrest. The town won't tolerate an Indian at a social occasion, specially a church event."

"But Papa, he's not just any Indian, he's Wolf, everyone knows him. And listen Papa," she beseeched, "Everyone listens to you so if you show you accept him, the others will follow. Miss Chloe is organising this year's dance and she doesn't like hardly anyone, but I know she likes Wolf, so she won't mind. Please Papa, please say yes!"

"No, I'm sorry Kimberly, but it has to be no. You can't ask him to the dance and I don't want you spending time with him either. That isn't the life I've planned for you... look, your Aunt Carol has invited you for the Fall social season and I think that's what we'll do. I'll write and make the arrangements. You can then attend all the dances you---"

But Kimberly had pulled away in a fury. Stamping her foot she stormed, "You have no right to plan my life Papa! That's for me to do and I shan't be going to San Francisco either. Everything I want is right here. Everything!" And with that she twirled away and was gone, her sobbing the only sound until Johnny was left in total silence.

----

It was several more hours before Johnny was finally satisfied the Salazar preparations were in order and he was able to return home. He had stopped off at the jail tree to tell Ramon they would be leaving at 5pm but Salazar had refused to speak, merely rattled his chains in contempt. Johnny hoped part of the reward money would go towards building the town a jail. It was primitive to have to chain the prisoners to the trunk of the town's largest mesquite tree.

Disappointed that Kimberly wasn't home, he helped himself to some cold pie from the larder, hoping for her appearance. He knew he had mishandled this morning's encounter and he hoped that a calm discussion, with backup from Michelle, would help sway his daughter. Her independence and stubbornness were her strengths but they could also be equally destructive. The pie finished, he lay down on the bed, pulling the patchwork quilt up for comfort. Despite his worries, he was soon asleep.

He awoke sometime later with Michelle's hand sliding under his shirt, her breath hot in his ear. Rolling over, he pulled her with him & they laughed as they bumped noses, eager to kiss, to touch, to explore, to satisfy. Pulling back to help him off with his pants, she asked, "How did it go with Kimberly?"

"She left in tears; I'll need your help to make her see reason."

"Tears? What did you say to her?" Sitting back, she ignored that her dress was half off. Now her attention was fully focused on his words, not his actions.

Sitting up, Johnny pulled his shirt off and tried to reach for her dress as he said, "She wanted to ask Wolf to the dance and of course I said no. I'll write to Carol and ---"

"Why'd you say no? She really likes him Johnny, they're ---"

"You knew about Wolf? Damnit Michelle, why didn't you say something?"

"Because I just learnt of it myself, and anyhow, I'm not in the habit of running to you every time Kimberly does something. Furthermore, I see nothing wrong with them being together if that's what they want... so why did you say no?"

"He's an Indian Michelle, isn't that reason enough? And with the latest atrocities it's about open season on Indians right now. He'll never be accepted in Victory and I can't see Kimberly living on the plains in a tepee, can you?"

"Johnny, the town knows he has nothing to do with the Apache problems, also I think you're underestimating the power of your influence. I'm a Mexican whore, now don't look at me like that, it's true, and yet I'm accepted in Victory because I'm your wife. They respect you and it carries over to me, Mrs. Johnny Bauer. If Kimberly and Wolf are together they'll be accorded the same respect… Honey, you need to let them work things out for themselves. She only wants to dance with him, not marry him. If you try to dictate her life she'll resist and you'll end up losing her." No longer in the mood for making love, Michelle rose from the bed and straightened her clothing before leaving the room.

Johnny lay back on the bed mulling over her words. It all sounded so clear, so easy, but Johnny knew the world wasn't so clear cut. His heart ached at the thought of the obstacles his daughter, his baby, had erected for herself by following such a foolish path. Surely he had the right, no, the obligation, to clear away the hurdles? Yes, as soon as he returned from Catlin, he'd write to Carol.

Michelle didn't return to their bed and all too soon it was time to leave. A quick kiss for his wife, then Johnny lead his two horses down to the livery stables to collect the men. With Salazar tied to his mount, the group of seven left Victory.

----

It wasn't until several hours later that Michelle became worried and went in search of Kimberly. A cursory check of her room and the barn yielded nothing; it was only when Michelle returned to Kimberly's room that she noticed the slip of paper sticking out from under the pillow.

Dear Papa and Michelle  
I've gone to be with Wolf.  
I love you both very much but I'm a grown woman and need to lead my own life. Please don't worry about us, we'll be fine.  
Love  
Kimberly


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...

The dark pressed down around them while the sand wormed its way into clothes, ears, noses, mouths, eyes. The grit stung as the force of the wind intensified until finally they could stumble no further. Unable to see the stars and without benefit of the full moon, Johnny wasn't even positive they were still on the trail.

Finding a shallow arroyo, they hobbled the horses and took what shelter they could find. Unable to talk over the howl of the wind, the men each retreated into his blanket to gnaw on beef jerky and sip at their water pouches. Through the swirling dust they could just make out the horses. Rumps turned into the wind, they stood in abject misery with lowered heads; their eyes closed and ears pinned back as they awaited the end of the storm.

Having run through the checklist of strengths and weaknesses Johnny now classed their situation as 'challenged'. Wondering how far off course they may have wandered, he looked forward to the coming dawn to get an idea of their location; and hopefully a break in the weather.

Hunkering down lower into his blanket, he tried to rest but sleep proved impossible.

His memories whirled back...  
back to another time...  
back to when Pa was sheriff...  
back when life was simple...  
to Mexico's All Saints Day...

...Dia de las Muetos was usually a quiet time in Victory. The Mexicans would travel home for the festivities and often not return for a week. This year however, the celebrations had come to Victory and both Johnny and Pa had been kept busy breaking up fights between townsfolk and the rowdy Mexicans.

As the night drew to a close the altercations became more violent and several threats were hurled at the two lawmen by intoxicated Mexicans and Indians. Johnny reveled in the madness and had become increasingly more combative until finally Pa had urged him home to rest. "Go get some sleep son, I'll see you at the office in the morning."

Still on an adrenalin high, Johnny had no intention of going home. Instead he made his way to the hayloft in the barn at the rear of the church. An owl hoot as signal and soon he was in the arms of his married lover, Claudia Chappelle.

After their loving, unwilling to move, they lay in the fragrant hay as Claudia loosened the leather thong holding back his hair. Running her fingers down as it cascaded over his shoulders, she mused, "I wonder if Ryan knows about us, I think he's getting suspicious... Johnny, you need to be careful."

"What's the Reverand going to do?, hit me over the head with his Bible?" he laughed.

"No, I'm serious. He believes all that religious stuff, 'an eye for an eye'. Sometimes he scares me."

"Okay, don't worry, I'll be careful, you know I'll do anything for you." He turned, pulling her down into the hay again, all thoughts of leaving having vanished.

Late to meet his Pa, Johnny moved quickly down the street, still picking hay from his hair as he swept it back and secured it with the leather. Placing his hat on the back of his head, he was so intent on his route he almost missed the body. Instantly recognised, he wept as he turned over the body of his Pa. Shot low in the back, he blinked his eyes in recognition of his son but was unable to move. Closing his eyes for the last time, he remained in a coma for two days before he stopped breathing.

And so at age 18 Johnny became sheriff of Victory. His hand on the Bible, he was sworn into duty with tears in his eyes and vengeance in his heart. It should have been the proudest moment of his life but he took no pleasure from it. Without his Pa it was meaningless. He vowed to hunt down the cowardly Indian or Mexican responsible & make them pay, no matter how long it took.

So when he saw the four Mexicans picking on the Indian kid he didn't take too much notice. They were all animals anyway he reasoned. A large crowd had gathered to watch and he wasn't noticed as he moved closer to the action. The men were pushing the boy, tripping him, making him crash heavily to the hard ground. They were obviously out to hurt, their blows not light. Why doesn't he stay down?, he mused. They'll tire of the game if he stops rising.  
But they were taunting the boy, calling him a half-breed injun bastard over and over, their mocking laughter joined by those around them. Johnny noticed money changing hands, bets placed on the outcome. The kid was tiring, his nose bloody, but he still refused to stay down and Johnny realised how young he was; surely no more than 7.

A shout went up as the kid crashed heavily at his feet. Bending to help him, he was pushed roughly aside as a brawny Mexican pushed into the circle. With an impressive string of curses in both English and Spanish, the man dispersed the crowd and turned to the kid who sullenly pushed away the helping hand.

"Damnitall, I was winning, what did you do that for?"

"Winning? Winning what?" he was asked incredulously.

"I just have to be on my feet at the end of five minutes and then I win $2." he explained slowly, as if talking to two half-wits.

Thinking of his first encounter with Tony and Wolf, Johnny finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Is anyone reading this?? If you'd like me to post more, please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I quite agree Angeliena, my tale is unusual lol. Thanks for taking the time to try it. **

**Would it help if I mentioned that _Jack_ was an uncommon name in the Wild West? …they would more likely be known as _Johnny. _**

The men awoke to a new world. An eerie silence hung over the land which had become shrouded in a thick haze. An orange ball in the beige landscape indicated the sun's position but it confounded the men. East no longer seemed easterly; had they really strayed so far off route?

Everything was encrusted with a fine layer of sand. Their clothes, hair, skin, even their teeth, were gritty. The horses had fared no better and were in no mood to please. While preparing his mount for departure, Edgar, his eyes streaming from the dust particles, sneezed, sending his horse staggering backwards in alarm. Colliding with Adam's mount, this horse seized his moment and bolted for home, leaving Adam running behind swearing up such a blue streak even Tony was impressed. Each man had two mounts so it wasn't a critical mishap; however Adam's only saddle, bedroll and water pouches were quickly disappearing over the distant horizon, headed for the Victory stables. The loss of the water could prove critical. Ashamed at his inability to control his horse, Adam carefully kept his eyes averted, but gentle teasing from Bill and Tony soon had him more relaxed.

Mounted up, the men followed Johnny as he continued along the arroyo. Following nothing more than a calculated guess, he tried to keep his doubts at bay. The haze of the sun was there so that was east. Adam's horse bolted that way, south, therefore they needed to go this way, north east. He could hear the Reverend reciting the Lord's Prayer behind him and his lips automatically followed the words although he hadn't stepped inside a church since they had christened Kim.

After an hour's easy passage, a light rain began to fall turning everything, including themselves, into a mud bath. Thankfully it washed the sky free of dust and when the clouds parted they were cheered to see not only blue skies, but a mountain range ahead.

Thank Christ, Johnny muttered happily to himself. I know where we are. Although miles off course he knew they could get water close by. Tony and Bill also recognised the landmarks. Spurring their horses forward they were keen to confer. Within seconds they wheeled their horses away and returned to their earlier positions in line. In answer to Adam's raised eyebrow, Tony nodded in confirmation, "We'll go to the Widow's to resupply our water."

Without pausing for a break they arrived at the cabin in under two hours. Hearing the clatter of the horses' hooves, the Widow stepped out onto her porch, a shotgun cocked and ready for action under her arm in case it was needed.

"Johnny, thank God," she said. "Have you found Kimberly?"

"Found Kimberly?" Johnny repeated. "Please Erin, tell me what's happened!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tony led the men over to the barn to secure Salazar and tend to the horses. Johnny watched his retreating back, wishing he could accompany them, wishing his only concerns were still this mornings simple concerns of navigation, water and survival. He was well equipped to handle those situations; with practice and planning they had become second nature. But how do you prepare, how do you create stratagems for a missing loved one, a lost child, his own Kimberly in peril?

His wife's death so shortly after Kimberly's birth had almost destroyed him but he had the baby to care for, to protect, and he had sworn at that time that nothing would ever harm her. But now he had failed her. He had driven her away exactly as Michelle had predicted. How could he possibly survive this?

Tony knocked and entered the cabin, anxious to find out what had happened. At Erin's words he had hustled the others to the barn to allow Johnny and Erin a chance to discuss the news privately, but now he wondered if he had done the right thing. Johnny stood at the window, unmoving, withdrawn, while Erin paced at the fireplace, frustration showing in her every step.

"Tony, I'm so glad you're here. Talk some sense into Johnny, he thinks he's going after Kimberly tonight."

Glancing at Johnny, Tony could see there wasn't any point in asking him. Turning to Erin, he asked, "What's happened? Where's she gone?"

"She left a letter to say she was leaving to be with Wolf---"

"But that's okay Johnny," Tony burst out enthusiastically, "Wolf won't let anything happen to her and she'll be back in a few days, you'll see."

Getting no response from Johnny, he moved closer to Erin. Suddenly feeling afraid, he whispered, "What else?"

"She never arrived. Wolf came into Victory knowing nothing about it. He tracked her to the river..."

Erin paused and looked away. She was very fond of both Kimberly and Wolf and she held the greatest respect for Johnny. It was difficult to see him so vulnerable. She kept thinking there must be something she could say or do to bring him comfort, but it eluded her. She wondered how he managed to remain so still when she felt as if she were about to explode, to jump out of her own skin. Going to the larder, she pulled out a bottle of whiskey and downed a double shot before she remembered her manners and offered one to Tony. He nodded his thanks and sat at the table, Erin joining him with two glasses and the bottle.

"Wolf followed Kimberly's tracks to the river where they were joined by a dozen others... Mexicans. She tried to run, her horse was galloping, but they hunted her down and led her away. They were headed this way but he lost the tracks in the storm."

After a pause, another drink, Tony asked, "But how do you know this? We only arrived ourselves from Victory."

"Wolf was here early this morning, he traveled through the storm." Speaking quietly, whispering almost, she added, "He thinks they may have taken her to Mesquite Canyon where they have the traders' market... the slave traders... she's young and blonde."

Erin began to cry, unable to continue. After a moment she wiped her eyes angrily with the back of her hand, "I tried telling Johnny he needs to wait till morning before going there. Look at him, he's exhausted and so are the horses. Tony please, talk to him. Wait the night out here and then you can leave refreshed at first dawn. Wolf is looking for her and no one tracks better than he does. Perhaps you can get through to Johnny that he's not alone, that he can help Kimberly best by all of us working together."

Looking at Johnny doubtfully, Tony said, "I'll try," and he rose from the table to stand close at his friend's side, talking. He then continued to talk all the time it took for Erin to prepare supper for the hungry men.

After supper, after listening to the facts from Erin and Tony, Bill cleared his throat. "Johnny, I'm really sorry about your situation with Kimberly, she's a great gal and I know all of Victory will be saddened by these events. I know you need to go find her, but I also know that as sheriff of Victory you'll feel duty bound to complete the mission and deliver Salazar to Catlin.

I know I can be accused of self interest here because I'm due to get the largest share of the reward money, but I propose the boys and I take the prisoner into town. It's not far from here, we shouldn't have a problem. We can alert the sheriff of your troubles and he can raise a posse, then as soon as Salazar's tried and hanged, we can come help out too. That leaves you and Tony free to concentrate on finding Kimberly."

Johnny smiled in true appreciation, "Thank you Bill, I knew I could count on you."

Turning to Tony, he added, "This isn't your fight Tony. You have Nina waiting at home who needs you. I'll understand if you want to head home."

"We're practically family Johnny, I'm in... but on one condition. It's going to be hard riding and neither we nor the horses are fit to travel tonight. Let's wait till first light."

Reaching across the table, Johnny grasped Tony's hand in his, "It's a deal, brother."


	6. Chapter 6

The other men had retired early, eager to bed down in the warmth and security of the barn. Johnny finished the last of his whiskey then leisurely stretched out his legs towards the fireplace, the embers' glowing red as the fire died down. Stifling a yawn, he realised they were keeping Erin up late and he picked up his glass ready to leave, just as Erin broke the silence. "Johnny, why are you so upset to find that Kimberly likes Wolf? He's a good man."

"And just what sort of life would they have together Erin? He's an Indian and she's white. Everyday would be a struggle just for survival. How would they live? He's never had a job in his life and there are plenty out there if he wanted to work. He could easily get a job at the Livery or the General Store, but no, he'd rather do nothing. And where would they live? In Victory? Where currently the only good Indian is a dead Indian? Or perhaps they could go live on the Reservation. Oh no," he snapped, "That's right; his tribe was packed off to Florida. Wolf was spared because his Ma's English, but that may not matter shortly. Legislation is being passed saying even one drop of Indian blood determines your race, so he'll be relocated soon enough. Their children, my Grandkids, would be locked up on the Reservation too. What father would want that life for his daughter?" Realising he was almost shouting, Johnny leaned back in his chair. "Sorry, Erin," he muttered, wiping a hand over his face. 

Erin pushed the bottle closer, the contents almost depleted. "And what job would you have him perform, Johnny? Working at the livery stables? He tried there and was told there were no jobs available, then shortly after they took on Adam. The General Store? He tried there too." Looking at Johnny critically, she said, "I understand you're looking to get a deputy soon. Wolf's worked alongside you a few times; I know you think he's certainly capable enough, so have you considered him for the job? Have you Johnny?"

Before he could speak, Tony stated, "Well, he's never asked me for a job and I'd gladly hire him on. I could do with a second pair of strong hands in the saloon."

Erin shook her head. "His father was a drunk; he won't go into a saloon. And that's another point in his favour", she added to Johnny. "He doesn't drink. Now how many young men can you say that about these days?"

"You're right Erin, I didn't consider Wolf as a deputy and I'm not sure why. He'd be an excellent choice; he's the best tracker I've known and he's got a good way with horses. He's fearless and follows orders well. Well, when he agrees with them he does," he laughed. "Perhaps I didn't consider him because I know the Amy offered him a job as scout and he turned them down."

"They had just finished killing half his tribe; it's not surprising he refused to work with them," Erin snapped. She felt protective of Wolf and Johnny's rejection of him was like a slap in the face. 

"Look Erin, I know he has good qualities, but I just don't want him seeing my daughter. Life is tough enough already without adding a poor, unemployed half-breed into the mix. That may sound harsh but I need to look out for Kimberly's best interests and Wolf is not part of what I have planned for her future."

Erin smiled ruefully. "It's not what you've planned for her future?" she echoed softly. "Johnny, have you heard of the circling wind? It's an old Indian fable."

Seeing both Johnny and Tony shake their heads no, she continued slowly, "I'm not sure exactly how it goes now, but it's something like 'remember everything', no, that's not right...

_'Remember all you have seen __  
__For everything forgotten __  
__Returns to the circling wind.'_

It means Johnny, that if something is meant to happen, it's destined, then there's no power on this earth that can prevent it. You can stall it, perhaps for a generation or two, but it will eventually come to pass. The circling wind carries it forward and it's that thought, that hope, that carries me forward now.  
When I was a young girl, younger than Kimberly is now, I fell in love with a young man and being the dutiful daughter I was then, I told my parents about him. As he was from the wrong religion, the wrong family and the wrong side of the tracks, I was forbidden to see him. And to my deep, everlasting regret, I obeyed. Since then I've been married twice and widowed twice, I've laughed and I've even loved, but not one day, not one, has passed that I haven't regretted my actions. But I continue on in the knowledge that one day I shall be reunited with my love. So try as you might Johnny, if you thwart them now, they'll still end up together, eventually."

Damnit, she's had too much whiskey thought Johnny, unable to take in all that Erin had told him.

"And another thing you ought to know. In the spring I offered Wolf a full time job here, as ranch foreman. He said he needed to finish something first, but he'd begin in the Fall. I know a nice spot down by the creek; it would be a good place to build himself a cabin." 

Johnny sank his head into his hands, this was all too much. "Jesus Erin, yesterday Kimberly was talking about a dance and now you're talking of love and cabins... my head's spinning."

"That's because you haven't seen them together. They're in love... there's no denying it. Remember last year's flu epidemic when you sent Kimberly here to keep her out of Victory? They spent a great deal of time together. When she didn't want to leave once the flu scare was over it wasn't because of my sparkling personality, I can assure you." 

"But the discrimination..." continued Johnny weakly.

"I've been discriminated against most of my life," stated Tony. "First for being Mexican and then for having a brothel, but when we met and became friends Johnny, that changed many attitudes in Victory. They didn't even mind my marrying a German. They'll accept Kimberly and Wolf if they see that you're accepting."

That's what Michelle said too."

"Well, isn't it time you started listening to her?" Tony laughed. "You know the wife's always right."

Exhausted, the two men said their goodnights and made their way to the barn. Despite the comfort of his straw bed, it took Johnny a very long time to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kimberly lay on her side with her eyes closed as she tried to block out the reality around her. Perhaps if she concentrated hard enough she could convince herself she was home, secure in her familiar world.

How in tarnation had she got into this predicament in the first place? Was it love? Papa's love of her... or was it her overwhelming love for Wolf?

'No Kimberly', she could hear Miss Chloe's schoolmarm voice lecture her,' It isn't love, it's hubris, spelt h.u.b.r.i.s. The belief that nothing bad will ever happen to you because your Pa will always be there to protect you.'

The other captive, an older woman, began wailing again and she felt tears stinging at her eyes. The two captives were held in a small tepee with their wrists and ankles securely bound with wire. Earlier, through the occasional opening of the tepee flap, she had noticed a large Negro man, also bound. She wondered if he was a runaway slave.

Blinking away here tears, she wondered what Wolf and Papa would do in this situation? Closing her eyes she saw their loving faces before her and as she felt her breathing calm she saw them smile. She knew what they would do, they would watch and wait... then take the first opportunity to escape. Yes, watch and wait, she would do just that.

It isn't hubris that got me here, Miss Chloe, she mused to herself, but panic. Papa's promise to send me to San Francisco set me into such a panic I couldn't think straight and all I desired was to escape, to run away into Wolf's arms and never leave. But how could I possibly tell Papa why I couldn't go back to San Francisco? He'd be so hurt. I couldn't do that to him. Never.

_I made my first trip to San Francisco last Fall and I thought I had gone to heaven. Every evening we attended a different dance party and it was such a joy to see all the young men in their fine silk suits with their slicked back hair and fancy manners. Oh how I danced and danced. Aunt Carol had some dresses made up for me and I was the belle of the ball. My dance card always filled up quickly, with more young men hovering nearby for a mere hello. _

_I thought I was divine, now that's hubris Miss Chloe, but what I was, in reality, was young and naive. I can't believe how blind I was. It took a trip to the conservatory to find out the truth. I took a seat under the palms to recover my breath after an exuberant reel and the young men didn't even notice me as they entered. __  
__I basked in the adulation as I heard my name mentioned, yet I still didn't understand when they described me as a good sport, good for a laugh, a peach, ripe for the picking. But I had no trouble understanding the drunken babble that continued. The daughter of a small time sheriff from a one horse town, married to a Mexican whore who still put out. They seemed in no doubt Michelle had taught me all her tricks. Bets were placed as to who could bed me first, although caution was advised; I was probably crawling with all manner of venereal diseases. _

_They finally left the conservatory and I was able to flee to my Aunt who took one look at my ashen face and rushed me home to bed. A visit from the doctor found nothing wrong, except perhaps a nervous disorder of the female kind. I convinced my Aunt I was merely homesick and was able to leave the city early. Pa worried about my lack of spirit on my return and my pallor, so when the flu scare occurred the following month he rushed me out to the healthy air of Erin's. _

_Meeting Wolf... it changed my life. He changed my life. Here was a man who treated me, for the first time in my life, as an equal. I wasn't Papa's little girl or the sheriff's daughter, or a bit of fluff. I was Kimberly Bauer, a person with thoughts and opinions which were listened to, argued with and sometimes even made fun of; and how I loved it. _

_He taught me about the land; the plants, the animals, the stars and the Indian legends. I read to him and helped improve his reading and guided him on how to meet a person's eye in certain circumstances, the Indians considering it impolite to gaze directly at a person. Erin must have known what was going on but she never said anything and I shall always love her for that. She's a strong woman, someone to admire, like Michelle. They can survive anything. Can I survive this? _

_Earlier Hector Salazar entered the tepee with the guard. Pointing to me, he warned the guard that I was to remain unmolested. He expected a premium price for me; blonde virgins being a rarity. I almost laughed aloud. That's one thing they won't get from me. It was months ago that I gave myself to Wolf. We made love under a canopy of stars and I finally understood what it is to be totally in love. That first night was one of many more to follow and I can never get enough of my love, my Wolf. Sometimes when we're apart it hurts so much I want to cry. Papa thinks I'm ill again like after San Francisco, but I'm not. I've never been happier in my life. _

Her tears falling again, Kimberly let the despair wash over her as she gave in to the hopelessness of the situation. No one would ever find where she had been taken; their tracks had been obliterated in the storm. So caught up in the moment of self pity she didn't heed the first call, but the second owl hoot got her immediate attention. Wolf!

Wolf had watched the camp for sometime before he finally moved in closer. There were too many men here, experienced slave traders, and he had little chance against the dozen of them. He looked again at the Negro. Perhaps he could be enlisted to help, he looked strong and capable enough and the way he was trussed up he certainly wasn't a friend of the Mexicans. Creeping over, Wolf quietly explained the situation. The Negro listened intently then nodded his head in agreement. Wolf began carefully undoing the wire so brutally twisted around the man's wrists and ankles. The wire had dug into his flesh but despite the pain, the captive remained still, silently watchful. Finished at last, Wolf waited as the large man rubbed at his joints before nodding that he was ready.

Crawling to the rear of the tepee, Wolf gave an owl hoot, then another, before carefully lifting the edge of the canvas. Kimberly had twisted to see him and after checking she was unhurt, he undid the wire which thankfully hadn't been wound as tight as the Negro's. Finding she was attached to a weight in the centre of the tepee, Wolf crawled inside to free her. Pushing her in front of him, they began to slip out to freedom when the other captive awoke. Alarmed at finding an Indian next to her in the tent, she screamed in panic.

With a final heave, Wolf pushed Kimberly out and yelled at her to run. The Negro took her arm and although she wanted to wait for Wolf, she wasn't given the option. Picking her up like a sack of flour, the man tossed her over his shoulder and ran to the waiting horses. As they galloped away Kimberly was cheered to see another figure following close behind. Wolf had made it.


	8. Chapter 8

The men rose before dawn. After a heartfelt prayer from the Reverend calling for guidance, deliverance and justice, they quickly downed the hash and eggs prepared by Erin. There was an air of excitement around the table, with very little talking. Mounted up, they headed out of the yard just as the first light of day stretched out over the plains.

A mile down the valley and the party divided. With a brief exchange of mutual good lucks, Bill led his group towards Catlin while Johnny and Tony broke into a fast paced lope towards the nearby mountain range and Mesquite Canyon.

Stopping to water the horses at the river, Tony glanced across at his companion. "Are you feeling okay Johnny? You've been real quiet all morning?"

"I've been thinking over what you and Erin said last night. And Michelle's words too... do you think I'm over protective of Kimberly?"

"Hell Johnny, I don't know. Ask me next month after I've become a father. It's plain to see how much you love her,. But perhaps," he mused. "...perhaps it becomes a matter of trust. Do you trust her enough to make the right decisions? Do you think her strong enough to cope if her instincts prove faulty? Or should you continue to make all her choices for her?"

"Christ Tony, I've failed her, haven't I? No wonder she ran."

Tony's answer was cut short by a loud whinny from Johnny's horse, Biscuit. Ears pricked, she looked across the river expectantly and gave another whinny of welcome. A horse was approaching, a horse familiar to her. In a moment the men were off their horses and had taken up position behind a pile of jumbled driftwood. A return whinny came from across the river, this time echoed by Tony's horse.

With a clatter of hooves a horse appeared at the top of the canyon edge and began a dizzying series of leaps down towards the river. Johnny's heart leapt when he saw it was Kimberly riding Moon, Wolf's pale Appaloosa. With an exultant whoop, Kimberly yelled, "Don't shoot Papa, it's me," and she charged into the river, sending the water flying as they sped across.

Johnny moved forward, watching in amazement as his daughter expertly managed the large horse galloping through the shallows. Where the hell had she learnt to ride like that? Laughing, she brought the horse to a halt and gracefully slid down into her father's waiting arms.

Her strength suddenly deserting her, she clung to her Pa, unable to prevent the sobbing as she felt his strong arms encircle her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Thank God, thank God, Oh thank you God, Johnny found himself repeating over and over, the tears stinging his eyes. As he felt Kimberly's strength returning, he smiled down at her. "You got away. What happened?"

"Wolf came and got us", she stated proudly. "He's following right behind."

Another horse and rider appeared at the canyon rim but it wasn't Wolf. Johnny raised his rifle as he pulled Kimberly behind him, but she stayed his hand. "It's okay Pa, he helped me, he escaped too."

They watched as he rode down the steep canyon trail, fast, but not at the breakneck speed of Kimberly. Johnny was intrigued to see he was a Negro, probably the largest Negro he had ever seen. He slowed his horse through the river, came to a halt and dismounted. With a duck of his head, he nodded to Johnny and Tony. "Sirs."

Johnny moved forward, extending his hand in welcome he introduced Tony, then himself. After a moments hesitation the man shook hands, a broad smile flashing across his handsome face. "I'm known as David, Sir."

"David, is Wolf still behind you?"

David lowered his voice as he glanced at Kimberly who had moved down to the river to take a drink. "Sir, there was some commotion as we left. A woman screamed and there was shooting. I think he may have been taken."


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: contains scenes of brutal torture…**

"But Papa, we need to wait for Wolf, he was right behind us, I saw him." Turning to David, she pleaded, "You saw him too, didn't you?"

Not giving him a chance to answer, Johnny said, "Look honey, knowing Wolf he's probably waiting out there to make sure you weren't followed, that you're safe. He'll come in when he knows it's clear. Now let's go to Erin's, you can have a nice meal and take a bath."

Her eyes brimming with tears again, he was reminded of the terrible ordeal she had just undergone. Holding her close, he whispered, "If he doesn't arrive soon, I'll go and find him, I promise, okay? But I know he's fine."

Kimberly searched her father's eyes intently. Finally satisfied she smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Papa, I love you."

Closing his eyes momentarily, he heaved a sigh of relief. He hoped he wouldn't need to lie to his daughter again.

David watched the preparations for departure, obviously unsure of what to do or where to go. "You're welcome to come too," said Tony. "I wouldn't recommend traveling through this area alone, the Mexican's aren't the only danger. There's also the Apache, sand storms, rattlers, scorpions, prairie dog holes, the searing sun, flash floods."

Laughing, David said, "Thank you Tony, your warnings are duly noted."

"Damnit David," Tony laughed back. "Sometimes I don't get what you're saying at all. You talk just like a politician."

The others joined in with David's deep and infectious laughter as they rode away from the river.

---

Several hours later

---

Johnny spurred his horse hard and galloped out of the yard, scattering chickens as he went. Tony and David scrambled to keep up with him. This was a punishing pace to set the horses for a long trip and Tony hoped Johnny would soon calm down enough to rest the mounts.

Erin had been almost as anxious as Kimberly as to Wolf's fate and had manipulated Jack into leaving immediately to find him. Wrapping Kimberly in her arms, she soothed the sobbing girl by saying, "Shhh, your Pa's leaving right now to go get Wolf and they'll be back before you know it." Her eyes not leaving Johnny's, it was a direct challenge and Johnny found himself powerless against it and Kimberly's hopeful gaze.

With Tony and David insisting to come too, the three men had selected fresh horses from the barn. Erin was waiting in the yard with muslin bags of food but Johnny ignored her as he sped out the gate. It was left to Tony to grab the bags with a muttered thanks as they hurried off.

Arriving at the river they were pleased to see Johnny had waited for them. He was walking his horse in the shade of the cottonwoods, her lathered sides still heaving from the over-exertion. After waiting for them to water their horses, Johnny swung up into the saddle and began across the river. He still hadn't spoken but at least now the pace was kinder.

It wasn't long before they saw the buzzards circling overhead. All three spurred their mounts forward, anxious to see the horse and fallen rider. The horse shied away at their approach, they could see it had been arrow shot low in its belly. A Mexican had been tied to the horse's tail on a short rope so the horse could kick out at him as he was dragged. His privates had been hacked off and no doubt stuffed into his mouth, but now the privates and the eyeballs were missing; presumably taken by the buzzards.

"Apache!" spat Tony.

"Bastards!" muttered Johnny.

"Sonsofbitches!" exclaimed David. "This must be the rider Kimberly saw following us."

The horse wouldn't allow them to get close. His eyes rolling back in fear and pain, he snorted when Johnny tried to approach. Part of it's gut hung out in a blue, green coil from the arrow wound to his belly and already the flies were feeding. Taking out his rifle Johnny put the horse out of its misery. Suddenly thankful that Erin had forced his hand, he and the others hurried onwards. Perhaps they wouldn't be too late to save Wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

The men set a fast pace, all three urging on their mounts despite the heat of the day and the many miles to cover. Even so, it was several hours before David eased up and pointed to a small opening off to the left. "That's the entrance into Mesquite Canyon, there. It's about half a mile to the camp and there's another exit, a narrow canyon, about half a mile further on again. That's their escape route."

Moving more cautiously, they made their way up the canyon but it soon became clear they had arrived too late. The clatter of hooves echoed off the canyon walls as the Mexicans made a hasty withdrawal. Rounding a final bend all three men were drawn towards the centre where a large Mesquite tree cast a dark shadow. A hanged man swung slowly at the end of a rope, the remains of a fire still smoldering beneath his feet.

Relieved to see by the short hair it wasn't Wolf, Johnny noticed his feet were blistered from the fire; the Mexicans had been torturing him. He wondered what information they could have wanted, the man's bare chest was crossed with deep cuts and bruising. Johnny moved closer for a better look but the man's swollen face and blue lips made recognition impossible. Turning, he caught a flash of blue eyes... Wolf?

"Tony!!" he yelled as he whipped out his knife to cut the rope. The falling body lay heavy in his arms, almost dragging him off his horse, but Tony was there beside him in a moment. Taking Wolf's body, he laid him out gently on the ground. Shaking his head, he said, "Christ Johnny, he's dead."

But he had to repeat himself when Johnny knelt beside him and began to turn Wolf's head. Taking no notice of Tony, Johnny bent and placed his mouth over Wolf's, careful to hold the nose closed. Breathing deeply he watched intently before trying again. Truly shocked, Tony had had enough. Pulling at his friend's arm, he yelled, "What the hell are you doing? He's dead, leave him be!"

Giving another breath, Johnny panted, "I read it in the 'Western Sheriff's Gazette'. Sometimes if they haven't been dead long, you can bring them back." Trying again, and then again, he was rewarded with a spasm from Wolf and he sat back in satisfaction as he watched him take a breath on his own.

Opening his eyes wide in panic, not sure where he was, Wolf lashed out with his legs but there was no strength to the attack. Easily holding him down, Johnny said, "Wolf, it's me Johnny, and Tony's here too. You're going to be okay, the Mexican's have left."

Still thrashing weakly, Wolf tried to talk but his throat was too swollen and painful to get the words out. Guessing at the question, Johnny added, "Kimberly's fine. She's safe at Erin's, waiting for our return."

Rolling over onto his front, Wolf's shoulders began heaving and Johnny went to help him up again, to ease his breathing, when he realised he wasn't struggling for breath but was weeping. Suddenly unsure of what to do, he hesitantly gave his shoulder a pat and murmured "Thank you, Wolf," before starting to untwist the wire so cruelly biting into his wrists.

David had been busy toiling over a pot of something on the fire. and Johnny hoped it wasn't supper as it really didn't smell appetising. Approaching with a cloth in his hands, David explained, "I made a poultice for his neck. It'll help with the pain and swelling. I've also got some lard for the cuts and burns."

Grateful, Johnny asked, "Are you a doctor?"

"No, my mother was a healer and she taught me some remedies."

"We're glad for your help David."

"Wolf saved my life; I owe him more than just some help. And what you did for Wolf... you have the gift of life." David was clearly impressed.

Moving away as David began working on Wolf, Johnny found Wolf's shirt and moccasins thrown in a tangled heap. The shirt was bloody and torn but the moccasins would be fine, the soft kid leather kind to his injured feet. Going to Moon, he was grateful once again for Tony's attention to detail. Johnny had been in such a fury leaving Erin's, it had fallen on Tony to arrange food and to think of bringing Wolf's horse.

Opening the blanket roll, he found a clean shirt neatly stowed inside. He was nonplussed to see it was the shirt he had noticed Kimberly attempting to make without his knowledge; he had happily assumed it was for his birthday. Made of fine lawn cotton it was a handsome sky blue in colour and now he realised it was the same colour as Wolf's eyes. "Sonofabitch!" he fumed. Taking the blanket and shirt to David, he handed them over, Wolf nodding his silent thanks.

Conferring with Tony, they agreed it was best to spend the night here. Wolf wasn't in any shape to travel and the horses had been pushed enough. The two men went down the line of horses, removing the saddles and brushing them down with twists of sweet grass to remove the sweat. Brushing Moon, Johnny noticed a folded sheet of paper lying on the ground; it must have slipped from the bed roll earlier. Absently slipping it into his pocket, he went to fetch some grasses to feed the mounts. Finally, with nothing to do, and seeing Wolf and Tony already sleeping in the shade with David on guard, he found a spot near the creek, removed his boots and stretched out for a nap.

It was several hours later that he awoke, the sun much lower in the sky. He could see Wolf and David working on something further down the creek, with Tony helping them. Tony noticed Johnny watching and he wandered over, chuckling merrily.

"What's so funny?" Johnny asked.

"Those two. They're building an Indian sweat lodge and tonight we're expected to get naked and join them."

**Question: Is anyone reading this? Please let me know if you want more...**


End file.
